Rio and Halo:Wars
by Jeff117
Summary: The story of the spartans and birds in earth were the enemy attacks earth and UNSC,While Master Chief and Cortana wil try to get to earth and save their lives.
1. Chapter 1

In April 27 2557 the Spartan team bravo moves into the building of Prometheans,the spartans are investigating the place,the place was dead until...

Spartan bravo leader:Halt,i heard something,did you guys hear it?

Spartan 1:No.

Spartan 2:Not.

Spartan 3:Same here.

There was silences for 10 secs but the console popped out of the screen,  
and its showing the planet earth.

Spartan bravo leader:What the hell.

Spartan 2:Is that...Earth?

Spartan bravo leader:i think so.

Spartan bravo leader is about to touch the button but...

Spartan 3:What are you doing sergeant?

Spartan bravo leader:Just my job...

Spartan bravo leader touched the button and its showing that Prometheans and Covenant are attacking the earth including california London Japan Brazil and more.

Spartan bravo leader:Oh shit,this is Spartan bravo leader we found something that you want to see,we will send a video to you right now and...  
Wait i heard something.

The Prometheans came out of no where and attacking the spartan bravo 1 got shot in the heart,Spartan 2 got stabed,spartans backstabed Spartan 3, but Spartan bravo leader is still fighting at them and Prometheans still coming,Knight shot the bravo leader in the leg and Spartan bravo leader went down on the floor.  
Spartan bravo leader look up at the knight and knight stabed him and everything went blar.

The war begins...

Cast of this story

Master Chief

Arbiter

Cortana

Andrew Del Rio

Captain James Cutter

Serina

Blu

Jewel

Blu and Jewel's kids

Nico Pedro Eva

Rafael

Nigel

and more


	2. Chapter 2:Meanwhile in Rio

Chapter 2:

56 hours eariler before the Covenant attack...

May 21 2017 Rio de Janeiro Brazil

In the morning all the birds are waking up and getting ready to sing Real in Rio

All the birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all

Moon and the stars, sun and guitars

That's why we love carnival

Jewel: Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free

Blu: Never alone (Pearl Matt and Jeff joined)  
cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio

All by itself

Macaw family: you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else

Pedro: Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga

Nico: Here everybody loves samba,

Pedro: I like da samba

rafael: Rhythm you feel in your heart,

Pedro: I'm the samba master

Nico: Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio

Here's something else

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else

The blue macaw family went to their hallow after having fun.

Blu:Man that was fun.

Jewel:It sure is.

Jewel look at her grown up kids.

Jewel:Did you guys enjoy it too?

Matt:Yep.

Jeff:Me too.

Pearl:It was realy fun,hey mom can i go get breakfast for us and you guys?

Blu:Sure but be careful.

Pearl:I will.

pearl flew down looking for breakfast but until..

Pearl:What the...

Pearl found a shiny metal ball in the wet dirt,pearl pulled it out,  
investigating the thing.

Pearl:What is this think,its a ball and metal,but what is it?,i better show it to my parants and my brothers. 


	3. Chapter 3:Old bird story

So Pearl gathered all the birds and animals at the flat place in the forrest with thier parents and their brothers and sisters.

'What is that thing?'Female bird said.

'I don't know.'Male bird said.

But Pearl's parents and her brother and her sister are here too.

'Listen everyone,i know why you all here today,but i found this thing in the dirt.'Pearl said.

'Do you guys know what it is?'Pearl asked everyone.

Birds and animal's shaked their heads,but Jewel was about to say something but...

'I know what it is.'Old female bird said.

All the birds and animals even blue macaw and their friends look at the old female bird.

'Who are you?'Blu said.

Old bird walked to Blu and said.

'Good question young man,this is a 343 Guilty Spark,monitor of Installation 04.'

'Guilty what?'Jewel asked.

'Did you just called me young man?'Blu asked.

'343 Guilty Spark and yes i called you a young thing that you're daughter found in this jungle was dead for a very long time,it was destroyed by a UNSC human spartan named Master Chief.'Old bird said.

'Who is Master Chief and how did it get killed by this human?'Matt asked.

'Good question,see Master Chief is a master veteran spartan who kills millions of covenants and he never dies,his real name is John 117,but call him Master i will tell how He killed the Guilty Spark adn how it get here on earth if everyone will listen to me.'Old bird said.

everyone sit down to listen to her as she said.

Old bird grabed the broken Guilty Spark for Pearl.

'Now here is the story how Master Chief kills the Guilty Spark,'

Back in Halo 3...

_The Chief, Arbiter and Johnson reach the Control Room. Flood are heard approaching, but the doors seal them out._

_"Yank me, Chief."Cortana said to Chief._

___The Chief removes Cortana's data chip from his helmet._

___ "I'm not gonna lose her too."Johnson said._

_____The Chief tosses the data chip to Johnson. Johnson heads for the control panel._

_____ 343 Guilty Spark appears from above and accompanies him._

_______(humming to himself)_ "Oh, hello! Wonderful news - the Installation is almost complete!"343 Guilty Spark said to Johnson.

_______(uninterested)_ "Terrific."Johnson said.

_____"Yes... isn't it?I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this _

_____facility should be ready to fire...in just a few more days!"343 Guilty Spark said to Johnson._

_______(impatiently)_ "We don't have a few more days!" _(gets ready to activate the Installation)Johnson said._

_______''Bu-bu-but a premature firing will __destroy_ the Ark!"343 Guilty Spark shocked.

_______"Deal with it."Johnson said._

_______ "...will destroy this Installation."343 Guilty Spark said quietly._

_________Spark's "eye" suddenly turns red and blasts Johnson with his energy beam._

_________Johnson scream and then hit the floor._

_________"Unacceptable! __Unacceptable!_ Absolutely unacceptable!"343 Guilty Spark said angry.

___________The Chief rushes to Johnson's aid. 343 Guilty Spark shoots at the Chief, who is flung backwards from the force of the blast and onto the floor. His Energy Shields drop and attempt to recharge._

___________"Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was __wrong!_"343 Guilty Spark said angry.

_____________The Arbiter, hearing the commotion, moves forward, and 343 Guilty Spark turns on him as well, unleashing his beam on him and knocking him out of the Control Room. (In single-player, the doors close, sealing the Arbiter out of the room) Spark blasts the Chief again as he tries to get back up. With no shields protecting him this time, his armor starts to smoke._

_(his eye turns back to blue)_ "You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You _are_ Forerunner! But this ring... _(his eye turns red again)_... is _mine_."343 Guilty Spark said to Chief.

Back in present...

'So'As she looks at the destroyed 343 Guilty Spark.'The Chief fires whatever weapons he has at 343 Guilty Spark with no effect whatsoever. Spark counters with his powerful laser blasts and a repulsion field that forces the Chief backwards.343 Guilty Spark corners the Master by 343 Guilty Spark, Johnson manages to sit halfway up and shoulder the Spartan shoots 343 Guilty Spark with his Spartan Laser. Caught off-guard, 343 Guilty Spark is blasted away from the Chief, falling to the ground and becoming passes out. The Chief takes his Spartan Laser to destroy Guilty Spark.343 Guilty Spark rises from the floor, flying at a slightly tilted angle, his metal body visibly making the first shot, Spark begins to fly at a more tilted angle, leaking blue plasma from his sides and he begins to the second shot, Spark's casing becomes distorted, with pieces of him sheared off completely. More plasma leaks from his sides and the sparks happen more ferociously. The right side of his 'eye' has broken making the finishing shot,343 Guilty Spark explodes, destroyed.'

Back in Halo 3...

_The Master Chief bends over Sergeant Johnson, who is still alive - barely._

_"I'm getting you out of here.''Chief said to Johnson._

_ "No you're... no you're not."Johnson said while dying._

___Johnson grabs the Chief's hand with Cortana's chip in his._

"Don't - don't let her go. Don't... _ever_ let her go. _(Coughs)_ Send me out... with a bang."Johnson saids his final words before he dies.

_Johnson succumbs to his wounds. The Chief takes Cortana from him and lets go of his hand. He stands up, and wordlessly releases Cortana into Halo's core, gripping the data chip tightly._

_Cortana Looks sadly at Johnson's body "Chief... I'm so sorry."_

_The Master Chief says nothing. He shakes the chip with his hand but quickly stops. Cortana bows her head, eyes closed, and makes a gesture, activating Halo. She uploads herself back into her chip._

_The Chief places her chip in the back of his helmet, and then turns around. Brilliant beams of light erupt from the Core, and the whole Control Room starts to shake and fall apart. Johnson's body slides off the platform as it tilts to one side and begins to fall. The Master Chief runs for the door, which has opened again, The Arbiter can now be seen waiting for The Chief._

Back in Present...

'So'Old lady continue'after Halo brew up 343 Guilty Spark was flying into the space for years and it found a teleport hole and it tranport into our world,it crashes into earth and it landed right here in Rio,no one never finds it for awhile until you're daughter founds it.'.


End file.
